The real beauty
by Alestor
Summary: After being saved by a certain someone from the usual odd stares, Luna Lovegood has some thoughts going around in her mind. Did she finally find someone who understands her? Or does he even need to?


This is just a little one shot that came to my mind. It's mostly about how Luna reacts to an interesing conversation with a certain someone.

And since there are always different views about pairings and I couldn't find a character that would be 100% in character here, I tried something different: The name of the male character isn't revealed. It's up to you to decide who should play that part. I would love to know what effect this had on you while reading, so please R&R!_  
_

Hope you enjoy and plenty of thanks for stopping by.

P.S. I was inspired to write this fic by the Song _We're all mad_ from _Natasha Bedingfield _since it fits so perfectly with Luna. I highly recommend you check it out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling (God bless her) does.**

* * *

**The real beauty**

He heard the chatter as soon as he entered the courtyard.

"What the hell is loony doing up there?"

"She really is mad."

"Yeah, now she completely lost it!"

A group of female Ravenclaws crossed his way, shaking their heads at the rather bizarre scene behind them. Luna Lovegood was dangling upside down from a tree, wand at the ready and holding what looked like a pair of Converse shoes. A crowd was gathering around the scene. He walked straight up to the tree trunk, gazing upwards.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"It's the Nargles. They stole my belongings again." she said in her usual dreamy voice.

"But why are you up a tree then?"

"Well, I found these up here," pointing at the pair of shoes. "So I'm searching the tree in case there are some Nargles that I can catch."

"I see. Do you need help?" he asked, smiling sincerely.

"I can't seem to find any. I'll be coming down now." she replied.

She climbed down and walked over to him, smiling back.

"But thanks for the offer."

Grabbing the sleeve of his robe, she motioned him to break through the circle of giggling students, who have come to witness the odd scene.

* * *

They were already walking through the half opened hallway when Luna decided to break the silence.

"May I ask you something?" she requested with an unusually serious undertone.

"Of course. Any time."

"Do you think the same way?"

"About what?" he asked with a quizzed look on his face.

"About me. I know how everyone else reacts to me and I don't really mind. But you don't seem to be bothered like other people. Do you also think I'm strange?"

At this point the pair stepped through the portal into the green, surrounding scenery. The sun slowly found its way to the horizon, dipping the landscape in colors of orange and red.

"Well, you are definitely different than other girls. But that isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it?" he answered.

"But don't you feel uncomfortable around me? A lot of people told me that." she said even more serious than usually expected of her.

Before he replied, they both sat down on a little hill where they could gaze downwards to see the heavily sparkling light reflected by the lake below. The view was astounding.

"No, definitely not. Actually," he said, looking at her with a sheepish smile, "I find you quite interesting."

Not expecting such an answer, Luna returned his stare with a confused look.

"Is that so? But not many people share my beliefs. Wouldn't you be troubled, if I seem foolish to them?" she asked honestly.

Once again he faced her with a smile.

"If everyone would be and think the same, the world would a pretty colorless place, don't you think? And I just can't see how anyone could not find you fascinating."

Even though Luna wasn't used to being complimented, she was noticeably delighted.

She blushed slightly, but soon went back to her questioning look.

"Isn't it hard for you sometimes? Dealing with me, I mean. Probably I confuse you as much as I do the others sometimes." Her gaze wandered to the ground. Luna was smiling nervously to herself, but he could see that she feared what he might say next.

"I'm not a supporter of pointing a finger at people just because I don't fully understand them." he answered after a short pause, hoping this would comfort her.

She couldn't help but set her look back at him. Their eyes met in a deep stare.

"Don't people usually like to be with the ones they can relate to and understand the most?" she said with a slight note of sadness in her voice.

Again she wanted to turn her gaze towards the grassy soil, but then Luna felt his hand grasp her own. He leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear:

"But discovering the way to someone's heart, isn't that the real beauty of it?"

That said, he leaned in a little closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

In a mixed state of shock and happiness, the only thing she could do was return his dreamy smile. He then closed the gap between them, putting his arm around her. Obliging happily, she rested her head on his shoulder.

'You understand me more than you think.' she thought, smiling to herself as nightfall set in.


End file.
